User blog:The mightiest Walrus/Volume 2 Trailer Analysis
An Analysis You should all be aware that the trailer for Volume 2 of RWBY has been released on both Youtube and Rooster Teeth.com. What follows is an analysis of the trailer itself and the scenes contained within- though you should feel free to add anything I might have missed. The White Fang Despite fears from some that the White Fang would play no significant role in the second volume, it is clear from the trailer that everyone's favourite Faunus rights group has apparently been arming up in a '''BIG '''way; and that's quite literal. Giant badass mech suits aside for the time being (As it may serve as "The Big fight" for the later half, seeing as it's got lasers and a ridiculous resistance to damge from what I can tell) we see new types of Fang mooks during the trailer; Evidently, the group ''does ''have it's own specialist troops. In fact, two such specialists can be seen in the wide-shot of Roman's "Grand Unveiling". Penny's faction So Mr. Big buisness appears to have little faith in Ozpin's "Children" and has created his own army of specialist troops to combat evil. How effective these "Droids" are remains to be seen, though if they truly ''are ''up to the standard of the "Black" robot's, they seem to be at least a match for the basic fare we've currently been seeing. But the group is known as "Penny's faction" for a reason, and the namesake of said group seems to know more than she's letting on. My bet is on some kind of chase scene between Ruby and Penny, which takes Penny temporarily out-of-action. After all, we don't see her fighting... at all, in this trailer. Speaking of which... Junior's club, and Technology And so, the Club returns, and Yang certainly gets an... enthusiastic welcoming party. And by that I mean guns. Lot's of guns. In the same vein of thought, we also get to see Neptune in action, and he appears to weild some form of Anti- Synthetic, ARC rifle- or perhaps a railgun, if you're of that mindset. In addition to just ''guns, ''we see a few more large carrier ships (and smaller "fighters" zipping to-and-fro) which gives credence to the thought that Beacon's students may actually be ''Forcibly prevented ''from joining the battle. But speculation is for another time. White Rose- Team's RWBY and JNPR Despite the unfortunate lack of Team Bunny Ears in the trailer, we did get a few nice scenes of our A-team's. Evidently, there will be a ball of some kind- potentially at the culmination of the Vytal Festival or the Beggining of Semester- and Arkos shippers will have plenty of fuel for their Headcannon fantasies. Great Pancake Lord Nora, alongside her teammates, have conquered the cafeteria, and Pyrrah gets her duel with the suprisingly capable Cardin Winchester (On his own, it seems). On RWBY's side of our wonderful flip-coin, it appears that Blake will be our primary motivating force, at least initially, for Team RWBY. Yang appears to have gained a new dress, and is able to- at last!- put Bumblebee to good use. Weiss and Jaune get some bonding time mid-lecture, and the girl's get to have at least a little fun before the epic mecha robot fights of the near future. And yes, Ruby has mastered the art of catching her Partner in dramatic fashion for the trailer-ender. So, anything else? *Wolverine has made his triumphant arrival in RWBY *Ruby's getting in some hardcore parkour. *Grimm are present in Vale at some point in the Volume *The mysterious "Mist arena" form the Volume 1 OP returns! *Cardin's attacks appear to be amplified by dust *Blake's getting angsty *Emerald appears incapable of narrowing her eyes *Grimm biology is a thing now! And that's all I have to say. If anyone spotted any hidden gems, feel free to comment. And if you have not yet seen the trailer, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNAX4EQF2r8 I sure hope that link works... Category:Blog posts